Me wa Yori oi ni DeauMore Than Meets the Eye
by Moonchild DJ
Summary: Set in the Duelist Kingdom arc--Seto Kaiba is defeated by Pegasus, his soul lost..or is it? Jou finds out that not all is as it seems. As he is drawn into a whole new world of problems besides dueling and the tournament and beyond, he must find a way past
1. Default Chapter

Me wa Yori oi ni Deau-More Than Meets the Eye  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh, sadly, dun belong to me. It belongs to all the lovely people, companies, etc that own it, lock, stock and barrel. I'm just a lowly fangirl that writes waaaaay too much fanfiction! ^^;; However, I do own this story and its plot, so please don't take, ne?  
  
Author's Notes: Kon'wa, minna-chan! Moonchild DJ back with a brand-new story for you all, and I hope you like it. This one..will be a little bit different for me. Besides being R--my first R-rated story!--it has a way- different form of storyline and plot, so I'm a bit nervous. This will also be the first of a lot of things, but you'll have to see what, that'll be a surprise. You'll just have to guess. :P Yes, the main pairing is Seto/Jou, like that's no surprise from me. ^_~ There's nothing R-rated about it, yet, but I'm just giving warning, I'm sure it'll be R-rated soon. ^^; Please let me know what you think, comments are always welcome for something that's been floating around my head for the last few months. And enjoy!  
  
**********  
  
He still couldn't believe it. Seto Kaiba..the greatest duelist, the champion of Duel Monsters--beaten down by that silver-haired freak, Pegasus J. Crawford. Of course, Pegasus had that weird eye-thing that looked like Yugi's Sennen Puzzle, that had stolen Seto's sould upon his loss to him-- but the older man had cheated, he knew that. And now he was trapped the very same way as his younger brother, Mokuba, in the Shadow Realm.  
  
Katsuya Jounouchi shook his head as he ambled through the halls of Pegasus' castle, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. He felt sorry for Seto, he'd fought so hard against Pegasus, and lost. When he'd watched his soul get taken away, his body fall like a rag doll and get dragged away by Pegasus' goons, he felt like crying. It wasn't fair..he wished he could help him, he would do anything to reunite the two brothers.  
  
He knew Yugi would wonder at his thoughts, since he was supposed to "hate" Seto Kaiba. But he didn't hate him, could never hate him. He saw too much about the guy, besides being rich and CEO of KaibaCorp, that reminded him of himself. That was part of the reason why he'd developed a crush on him..even for all the words and dog comments..he couldn't find it in himself to hate him, even if Seto would never feel the same.  
  
And now Seto's soul was in the Shadow Realm and the final duels were to be happening the next day..he, Yugi, Mai and Bandit Keith were to be dueling each other, then the winner would duel Pegasus. He fisted his hands. He wished it was him dueling the warped silver-haired man, he'd find some way to make him pay for all the people he'd hurt. But then, he'd probably end up in the Shadow Realm, himself.  
  
'Well..at least I'd be with Seto..' Jou shook his head again, sighing. He really had to stop thinking like this, it wasn't going to happen. Seto would never care for him like that. So why was he tormenting himself like this? Why was he thinking of things that could never be?  
  
''Cause I really AM a puppy, always begging for whatever scrap of attention I can get.' he thought to himself bitterly as he moved deeper into the castle. He heard voices and frowned, dragging himself out of his thoughts. He wasn't even sure where he was..  
  
"Are you ever going to let him go?"  
  
Jou froze in surprise, eyes widening. That was Seto's voice! But..his soul had been sent to the Shadow Realm! He sucked in a soft breath at the answering voice.  
  
"Of course I am, Kaiba-boy. I'm not a total monster."  
  
Pegasus. What the..? He tiptoed closer, holding his breath as he slid into a dark corner and peeked into a room..and nearly fell over at the sight. His heart slammed to a stop. Seto...and Pegasus..together in a bed...naked. Oh gods..  
  
Seto snorted as he rested his head against the silver-haired man's chest. "You could have fooled me. The things you've done.."  
  
Pegasus smiled, running long fingers through the thick auburn hair of the younger man. "I know, I'm horrible, aren't I? Desperate times call for desperate measures, Kaiba-boy. You know that."  
  
"Yes. All too well. But Mokuba's innocent."  
  
"He'll not be harmed. His soul is only in the Shadow Realm, and will stay there until all is completed."  
  
"....I hate you. Hell, I hate myself. Why am I in this position, with YOU of all people?" Seto hissed angrily, not seeing the saddened look cross the older man's features--save one shocked blond.  
  
"Because you have no choice. And..I hate you, too."  
  
"Good. Then we're equal, then."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Jou's jaw dropped. Seto and Pegasus..were lovers..and going by the look on Pegasus' face..he was in love with Seto. But Seto didn't feel the same, he could tell that much, and he could sympathize with Pegasus, even for his evil. He certainly understood unrequited love, since he loved Seto and Seto hated him.  
  
"Why do you do this to me, Pegasus? Let me out of the Shadow Realm to have your way with me, and then put me back? Why either just keep me in the Shadow Realm or not? Why both?" Seto growled angrily in a bitter tone, not feeling the silver-haired man flinch.  
  
"...Some things are better left unsaid, Kaiba-boy."  
  
"Tell me, damn you. I'm tired of your games, Pegasus."  
  
"Oh? And what do you call this?" Jou saw him motion to the bedroom and their state of undress, saw the man's face lighten with some kind of..hope.  
  
"More of your tricks and games to get whatever you want."  
  
The silver-haired man's face fell, his lips falling into a scowl. "A game, hm? Then maybe I should up the game a notch." He clutched the brunette's face in hurting fingers and swooped his head down to claim his lips in a punishing kiss.  
  
Jou winced and glanced away. Pegasus did love Seto..and like he did with him, words hurt. But at least he could be with Seto, at least know *something* of Seto Kaiba. He would die for just that chance, but he would never have it. He closed his eyes and stepped back to slide back into the shadows and leave, while his heart was still intact.  
  
Pegasus felt a tingle of thought that matched his and glanced up, away from the glaring brunette. He frowned and focused.  
  
--Tournament-Seto-dueling-Seto-money-Seto-Shizuka-Seto-dueling-Seto-friends- Seto-Seto-Seto-Seto--  
  
He smirked. So someone else was stuck on Seto Kaiba. "It appears we have company, Kaiba-boy. Where do you think you're going, Jounouchi-boy?"  
  
Seto froze, eyes widening. Jounouchi? He knew the mutt was hanging around for the tournament, but for him to see him like this..he hissed in disapproval and tried to shrink away from Pegasus, but the older man held him fast. He growled, tempted to dive under the covers, but the blond would just get on his case more. He wouldn't hide before the puppy.  
  
Jou blinked, paling. How did he..? It must be that damn Eye. He growled under his breath and ground out loud enough for them to hear, his back still turned, "I didn't see anything, I was just leaving."  
  
"Ah, but Jounouchi-boy, you did see. And hear, as well. You know I can't let you leave."  
  
Jou's jaw clenched. "And if I leave?"  
  
"You know very well what I can do. And what use would you be to your sister, then?"  
  
Seto blinked at the words, then glared at Pegasus. Why was he bringing the mutt into this, this was embarrassing enough without his rival in on it!  
  
Jou fisted his hands. "Bakayaro." he hissed. "What do you want?"  
  
Pegasus smirked. "You know very well I can't let you leave without some sort of guarentee that you won't leave here and ruin all my lovely plans." He watched the blond's back stiffen. "But then, you're the honorable sort, so it shouldn't take much. Your sister's welfare, perhaps?"  
  
Seto's eyes widened. What was Pegasus doing? He sounded like he was blackmailing the mutt to keep quiet about this with his own sibling..like with Mokuba.  
  
"How dare you. Isn't Mokuba enough in your games that you have to threaten an innocent girl who's not even involved?" Jou snarled out fiercely, glaring over his shoulder at the silver-haired man. His eyes narrowed as Pegasus smirked again.  
  
"So don't say anything, and all shall be fine, Jounouchi-boy. Simple as that." At the curt nod from the blond, the smile grew wider. "Excellent. Then we shall forget this indiscretion, hmm?"  
  
"Whatever." Jou growled. It was bad enough he had to watch a common enemy have what he wanted so much, but to also have his sister threatened..he glared at Pegasus, flinching slightly as the other drew Seto closer to him, a mocking grin settling on his face as he lay a hand on the brunette's back. 'Just gotta rub it in, don't you, Pegasus?' he thought to himself sourly.  
  
"Run along then, Jounouchi-boy. Back to your friends, and tell no one."  
  
Jou gave another curt nod, glaring daggers at the silver-haired man before stalking away. It was only after he'd turned the corner he let the tears come and raced swiftly back the way he'd come. He'd never have a chance, now. Pegasus looked possessive of Seto, and Seto hated him..he'd never get his attention, ever. He dashed a hand across his eyes. He couldn't let the others see him upset, they'd wonder why he was crying, and there was no way on earth he was going to tell them. One, because they had no clue as to his feelings, and two, never, because of Pegasus' veiled threat against Shizuka. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place, with no way out.  
  
He had no other possibility but to focus on the tournament, and try to put everything else out of his mind. Easier said than done. His mind kept replaying back the sight of the brunette's pale, soft-looking skin, the curve of his back..and Pegasus' hand laying against it possessively. 'Mine', the touch screamed, and his heart listened and believed. No matter that Pegasus had Seto against his will, or that Pegasus had Seto's brother..he had *him*, and that was all his heart could seem to focus on.  
  
"Stupid heart.." he muttered. "Why did you have to go and fall for Seto Kaiba, of all people?" He shook his head in disgust at himself. "I really am a pathetic mutt."  
  
******  
  
"Much as I hate to say it..was that really necessary?" Seto sighed, resting against Pegasus reluctantly. "Like he was really going to tell. The mutt could care less about what happens to me, we're not exactly friends, and he doesn't care about you, either, you egomaniac. All that matters is his sister, and the tournament, not your little games."  
  
Pegasus smirked faintly. 'How little you know, Kaiba-boy. If you had any idea what little Jounouchi-boy's thoughts are full of..' he thought to himself. "It was completely necessary, I assure you. I have to cover all my bases. One little slip-up from Jounouchi-boy, and where would I be?"  
  
"In a padded cell, hopefully." Seto growled.  
  
"Ouch. You wound me, Kaiba-boy."  
  
"Not good enough for my tastes."  
  
"Hmph. Aren't we grouchy."  
  
"Gee, I wonder why." Seto drawled out sarcastically.  
  
Pegasus winced quietly. "No, really, Kaiba-boy, don't hold back. Tell me how you really feel." He knew Seto hated him, for taking his brother and trying to take his business, but there was so much involved to it, and he wouldn't understand..even *he* didn't understand it, and couldn't keep track of what he wanted..his thoughts seemed so confused, sometimes, but still..it hurt to hear those scathing words from the brunette's lips.  
  
Seto smirked and rolled away from him, turning his back to him. "Now that you've finished humiliating the mutt and me, do however you like. Put me back in the card, whatever. I don't care."  
  
The silver-haired man sighed, glancing away. He didn't stand a chance. Just like Jounouchi-boy. Maybe Kaiba-boy couldn't love anyone. "As you wish, Kaiba-boy. You don't know what you're missing." A simple flash from the Eye, and the spirited soul of Seto Kaiba was once again placed in the Shadow Realm. He shook his head at the slumping form, cradling it tenderly against him. "I just can't win."  
  
******  
  
"Jou! There you are! Where'd you run off to?"  
  
The blond head jerked up at his name, startled out of his thoughts as he glimpsed one of his best friends coming toward him. He couldn't let Honda see how shaken he was, there was no way to explain what he'd seen. Not without getting Seto, much less his sister, in trouble. 'What to say, what to say..' he thought to himself desperately.  
  
An easy-going smile was forced upon his lips, though the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Ah, sorry, man, I got kinda turned around when looking for the little boys' room." Jou cracked, falling back into that safe zone of cracking a joke, being the comedian, instead of worrying his friend, as he was often forced to do.  
  
The brunette smirked and thwapped him on the back, shaking his head. "You'd lose your head if it wasn't attached, Jou."  
  
"I know, I know. But I'm okay, now. Where're the others?"  
  
"They've already gone to bed, Yugi especially, with the duels starting up tomorrow. So what about you?"  
  
Jou faked a yawn and smiled at his taller friend. "I think I'm gonna hit the sack, too. I've gotta be in this tournament, too, and you know what a horrible morning person I am."  
  
Honda laughed. "That's for sure. You think you can find your room by yourself, or do you need a map?"  
  
The blond's features pulled into a playful scowl. "Ha ha ha. Real funny." he replied as he punched the brunette's arm. "See ya in the morning."  
  
"Night, Jou."  
  
"Night.." Jou sighed mentally, walking back to his room and inside with a pensive look. As he went through the motions of getting ready for bed, his mind was stupid enough to bring up images of Pegasus and Seto..together..the longer fingers of the older man smoothing over the other's flesh and holding him close..much like he wanted to do, but the silver-haired freak beat him to it.  
  
He growled and tossed his coat angrily, his hands fisting. "It's not fair.." he muttered. He cared for Seto..more than he could say, and way more than Seto knew. And there was nothing he could do to change the fact that he'd lost even before he'd known it. Pegasus had the upper hand, and he knew it. And he was forced to go along with it.  
  
Jou flopped into bed, punching at the pillow in frustration. "I hate you, Pegasus." he whispered fiercely as he closed his eyes. "You took my one secret hope, threatened my sister, and made me keep your dirty little secret. And worse, I don't know what to do, now.."  
  
********  
  
~End Chapter 1~  
  
********  
  
A/N: Well? Whatcha think? Told you this was way different than my usual..and it'll get more different with upcoming chapters. ^_~ Please tell me what you thought, comments and reviews are the best. Hope you liked! 


	2. Chapter 2

Me wa Yori oi ni Deau-More Than Meets the Eye  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to the lovely various companies that own 'em lock, stock and barrel. Sadly. :P I just use the characters for entertainment purposes, I always return them back the way I found them. ^_~ But I do own this story and its plot, so please don't take!  
  
Author's Notes: Hello, minna-san! Moonchild DJ back, finally, with a new chapter to MTMtE..it's been quite a while, but I'm pretty proud of how it turned out. ^_^ I hope you all like it too, since it's way different than my usual writing style-not to mention pairings. ^^; Please let me know what you think, reviews are the greatest things to a struggling author. Dedicated to Demon Game, since she's been eager to see a new chapter to this..enjoy, sweetie, hope you like!  
  
********  
  
Morning came and went, life went on, regardless of Jou's troubled thoughts. He was lucky to be able to respond at all to any outside voice or duel properly, his thoughts were so muddled. But he pulled himself through to the best of his ability, though the memory of Pegasus with Seto kept trickling through his thoughts like a bad dream. A glance or two to that selfsame silver-haired man revealed that he knew what he was thinking.  
  
His palms itched to wipe off that all-knowing arrogant smirk, but with the threat to his sister, he could do nothing. Helpless. And if there was anything he couldn't stand, it was feeling helpless. Angered honey brown eyes met cool, arrogant amber, clashed, locked in a contest of wills, before he was forced to drop the gaze before anyone noticed him deathglaring Pegasus. When it came his time to duel, he put his mind into that, to defeat Bandit Keith, though he could feel that amber gaze watching him. The golden Eye prying into his head.  
  
'Would you leave me alone?!' he thought in the strongest way he could back to the prying presence. 'I'm trying to concentrate!' He pictured his mind like a large door, and snapped it shut, locking it.  
  
'My, my, Jounouchi-boy. Touchy, aren't we.' Pegasus purred in his mind, a slow smile curving the man's features. 'Well..if worse came to worse, I could always trap you in a card. Wouldn't be the same one as Kaiba-boy's, but at least you would be in the same area, no?'  
  
Jou growled under his breath. 'Yes, and be no closer to Seto than you are, eh?' he retorted, smirking when there was no comeback. He may have been young, but he wasn't stupid.  
  
'Touché, Jounouchi-boy. You see a lot with those old eyes, don't you?'  
  
'And without a freaky-looking golden Eye-thing, too.'  
  
When no reply was given, he smiled to himself and continued dueling, thankfully coming out on top in the end. Of course, the other blond had to be a sore loser about it, but that was quickly taken care of, and felt a strange sense of weird pride when Pegasus congratulated him on his victory, though he didn't show it. Perhaps because they were more alike than he cared to admit..but when it came to dueling Yugi..that was another matter, entirely.  
  
'Congratulations, Jounouchi-boy, you came this far. Let's see how you fare against your best friend.' Pegasus' voice again in his head, and he made a face.  
  
'I hate you.'  
  
'Yes, don't they all? Good luck, dear boy. You're going to need it.'  
  
'I don't need your luck, Pegasus! You've got lousy luck.' he retorted, gritting his teeth.  
  
'You've got courage, I'll give you that. Perhaps I'll let you see Seto if you prove yourself worthy, hmm?'  
  
He flinched at that. That was bribery if he'd ever heard it, but what great incentive..as he faced down his best friend, he fought his hardest. Not just to prove himself, or even just for his sister. Seto..Seto had a stake in his determination, too.  
  
In the end, he didn't come out on top-but he was still proud. He faced down a champion, and had fought a grand fight, had given his heart and soul to it. He accepted his loss with a high head, though he had lost his chance to nab the prize money for Shizuka, and perhaps lost his chance to see Seto, as well.  
  
But looks could be deceiving. He'd learned that in dueling, and in life, and was pleasantly surprised when Yugi gave him the prize money, anyways. He stared at the card that clinched it, feeling relief flood through him. He hadn't lost, after all.  
  
"Yes, life can hand you all sorts of things, good and bad, can't they, Jounouchi-boy?"  
  
The blond jumped a little from his musing, lowering the card as he glared up at Pegasus. "It's the lull between duels, can't you give a guy some peace?" he snarled under his breath. "Or have you come to gloat because I lost?"  
  
"But you haven't really lost." the silver-haired man replied, placing a hand on one slim hip as the other pushed through his hair. "You got what you wanted, what you came all this way to win, still holding your head up high with spirit intact. That's more than what some people could say."  
  
He frowned at him. "Meaning..?"  
  
"Meaning you proved yourself worthy. And I keep my promises."  
  
"Huh. Coming from you, that's a shock."  
  
Pegasus smirked. "I'm not totally evil, Jounouchi-boy."  
  
"Could've fooled me."  
  
He gave a long-suffering sigh. "Why must people believe so ill of me?"  
  
"Oh, gee, I dunno, because you suckered Yugi and Seto into playing these games by taking what matters most to them?" he replied dryly.  
  
"Touché. You do have a brain, after all." Pegasus shot back before turning on his heel and motioning him to follow him, smirking when the blond growled and stomped after him.  
  
"You sound like Seto." he sighed, shaking his head.  
  
Pegasus paused, then glanced at the blond teen over his shoulder as he walked. "Ever think that he does that for a purpose? Perhaps he likes to get you rattled, because he knows that he's the only one who can do so. A rush, if you will."  
  
"He gets off on taunting me?" Jou blinked, then laughed. "That's a new one, but I doubt it. He just likes to torment me because he can. He hates my guts."  
  
"Looks can be deceiving."  
  
"Keep dreamin', Pony-boy. The time that I mean anything to him is when you do to him. We both have a snowball's chance in hell for that."  
  
Pegasus frowned, pushing silver hair from his face as he glanced to the other, making a face. "You certainly know how to dampen a mood, Jounouchi- boy."  
  
"What can I say..it's a gift." Jou smirked slightly. "You may hold all the cards, Pegasus, but sooner or later, you're gonna lose your grip. Yugi won't let you hold his grandfather forever, and y'know that Seto won't let you hold him and his brother. The sooner you understand that, the better."  
  
"When did you get so cynical?"  
  
"When I faced up to the fact that Seto Kaiba seeing me as anything more than a mutt was pretty much flattened." he snorted.  
  
"Never say never." the man rejoined, pushing open a door and bowing him in. Jou just rolled his eyes and walked in, frowning at the other warily.  
  
Pegasus smirked and led him into an inner room, motioning to a slumbering Seto, who was thankfully clothed this time. Or was that unthankfully? Jou blushed, gazing down at the brunette.  
  
"He's beautiful, clothed or unclothed, isn't he?" Pegasus replied, chuckling when the blond snapped his head around to glare at him.  
  
"Stop reading my mind."  
  
"Aaaah, but one doesn't need to read your mind for that one, Jounouchi-boy. Anyone could plainly read that on your face."  
  
Jou blushed. "It doesn't..show *that* badly, does it?"  
  
Pegasus shook his head. "Only to those who pay attention to detail. And I'm afraid our dear Kaiba-boy can be rather blind, for all his intelligence."  
  
Jou gave a grunt of acknowledgement, gazing down at the brunette tenderly. "Why do ya do this, Pegasus? If you like him that much, why don't you try to work into a real relationship, instead of something based on blackmail?"  
  
"I have my reasons, Jounouchi-boy." Pegasus' voice slipped from its joviality, serious and quiet as he, too, glanced down at Seto. "I need part of his business, his technology,to..make amends for the past. He's rather stone-hearted, as you know, a sob story wouldn't get through to him."  
  
"Sob story?" Jou murmured in surprise, gazing up at him. He frowned when the man just shook his head, not explaining. There was more to this than he thought, though he couldn't say what.  
  
"When I first met up with Kaiba-boy, I was intrigued by him. Besides having the looks of a god, he's very intelligent. Gifted, but sad, in a way. While I had my own agendas, I also liked what I say. Pity that he didn't feel the same way. And when push comes to shove.."  
  
The blond frowned thoughtfully as he mulled over the other's words. Even for all his duplicity and slightly-skewed demeanor, there was a tragic air to the man. He wasn't as fickle as he appeared to be. Just what was Pegasus J. Crawford's past, the reason he kept going?  
  
The silver-haired man's lips twitched slightly, the golden Eye flashing between the silver strands. "Trust me, Jounouchi-boy..you don't want to know." he replied, wagging a finger. Jou sputtered.  
  
"I thought I told you to stop reading my mind!"  
  
"Sorry..force of habit."  
  
Jou snorted and crossed his arms. "So are you gonna bring him back or just stare at him?"  
  
"I'm not the only one staring." he replied with a smirk, watching the blond blush again as the Eye flashed brightly, and the CEO of KaibaCorp stirred to life.  
  
Blue eyes slowly blinked open, coherency filling their depths after a moment, before he stared at the sight of Jou in the same room with Pegasus, and snapped, "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Now, now, Kaiba-boy. Jounouchi-boy was just concerned about your welfare, you needn't snap at him."  
  
"Mind your own business." the brunette growled at the older man, then pinned the blond with a glare. "I don't know what you're doing here, but I suggest you leave." he replied in a low, frigid voice that didn't fail to make the other teen bristle.  
  
"Claws in, Kaiba, unlike you, most of us don't have ice where a heart resides. I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Jou snarled back, fisting his hands.  
  
Seto gave a skeptical snort and rolled his eyes as he sat up. "What, so you can tell Mutoh and the others how weak Seto Kaiba is? If you so much as breathe a word of this, mutt, I'll.."  
  
Honey-brown eyes snapped, but before the blond could open his mouth, Pegasus placed a hand on his shoulder. He blinked up at him as the older man glanced between him and Seto.  
  
"Now, Kaiba-boy. You really needn't be so paranoid. Jounouchi-boy really was concerned about you, he asked me, without the others' knowledge, of your welfare, and I allowed him to come see you to ease his mind. No more, no less."  
  
It was more than that, and both he and Pegasus knew it. Jou blinked at the older man, then nodded slowly when he looked at him for confirmation. He didn't know what he was pulling, but he was pulling him right into it.  
  
Seto frowned suspiciously, then sighed, crossing his arms. "Fine, fine. So you've seen to me. Happy, now? So go."  
  
Jou gave a barely-evident wince and threw a look to Pegasus as if to prove his earlier words, then glanced back to Seto. "Excuse me for caring."  
  
"Don't make me laugh. You, care for me? You hate me just as much as I hate you. There's no reason for you to care."  
  
"Uh, it's called simple human compassion? We may not be able to get along, but it's not like I want you hurt!"  
  
That seemed to stir something in the previously-brewing CEO, for he turned his head and blinked up at Jou. "You don't? Why? We're enemies."  
  
Jou blinked back at him, stunned. He seemed almost confused, as if he couldn't figure out why he would care. Of course, there was the concept that he had feelings for the baka, but even if he didn't, he would still be concerned for him. Was the notion of someone caring for him that hard to grasp?  
  
"Because we're enemies, I'm supposed to wish the worst to happen to you? What, do you regularly wish me to fall over a cliff every day?"  
  
Seto blinked again. The pup was annoying, but not THAT annoying. "Of course not. That's only limited to the board members of KaibaCorp."  
  
Jou bit his lip on a snicker of amusement, and he heard Pegasus choke back a chuckle behind him. "So you do have a sense of humor. I was worried..so you see? I don't wish any harm to you any more than you do to me."  
  
The brunette rolled his eyes at the previous statement, then studied him after the latter. "You're a strange little puppy. The way we've had our fights, I thought for sure you'd wish me off of the face of the earth."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you."  
  
"Well, it's like what they say, Kaiba-boy. All bark and no bite." Pegasus added, amber eyes dancing with amusement as the blond exploded as prompted.  
  
"What is it with you people and dog jokes?! I'm not a dog!" Jou growled, causing both CEOs to share, for once, a mutual grin of amusement.  
  
"Suuuure you're not, inu." Seto smirked, looking more like himself.  
  
"Oi, Kaiba! Don't you start in!"  
  
Pegasus smirked, as well. "My, Jounouchi-boy. You have it rrruff."  
  
"Not you, too!" Jou groaned, shaking his head. "Why me?"  
  
"Because it's rather fun to see you explode." The silver-haired man pointed out helpfully, chuckling to himself and placing a hand on the blond's head when he came at him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Seto fighting to not burst out laughing, and smiled to himself. Jou was being more helpful than he knew.  
  
"Ugh. Dog comments from the both of you. Lovely." Jou grumbled half- heartedly as he drew back, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Awww, poor puppy." Seto drawled once he'd regained his control-there was just something insanely amusing about the mutt and Pegasus going at fighting that threatened to ruin his cool reputation-and shook his head. "Don't like getting teased?"  
  
"Not particularly, no."  
  
"Tough." Seto smirked, then tilted his head as he watched the blond fidget. There was something vaguely soothing in the presence of both of them, though he had no idea why, since they were both his enemies. He drew a breath made to sound like an impatient sigh and glanced to Jou. "Sit down or something, your fidgeting is making me jumpy."  
  
"Uh? Oh, sorry.." Jou blinked, then sat down at the foot of the bed. If this wasn't a weird experience, to be sitting so comfortably with someone he secretly loved and someone that was both his ally and rival at the same time..something he never expected, was that it was kind of pleasant, in its own way. So pleasant, in fact, that as they made small talk and slowly relaxed regarding each other, he about jumped out of his skin when Seto curled up against his shoulder and promptly fell asleep against him.  
  
He stared wide-eyed at the brunette head against his shoulder, then glanced at Pegasus, who chuckled.  
  
"He's probably exhausted, and he must feel comfortable enough around you. He's actually been communicative, for once. Maybe you're more useful than I thought."  
  
Jou wrinkled his nose at the half-insult, half-compliment, and dared to raise his hand to stroke Seto's hair lightly. "I'm glad he does. Do you think this means that he's not as cold-hearted as he appears? That either of us might actually have a chance?"  
  
"Perhaps." Pegasus murmured, taking a seat beside Seto, and stroked a fingertip against his cheek. "He's rather beautiful when he's sleeping, isn't he?"  
  
"He's beautiful any time."  
  
A soft chuckle. "You've got it bad, Jounouchi-boy."  
  
"And you don't?" Jou retorted with a smirk.  
  
"Touché." Pegasus smirked back, then tangled long fingers through silver skeins of hair. "Do you think you can keep coming back? I believe he enjoys your company, even if he doesn't say it. And you aren't as annoying as you appear."  
  
"Gee, thanks a lot." Jou rolled his eyes, then sighed softly. "My sister?"  
  
"Is perfectly safe. I just needed to cover all of my bases. That's only good business."  
  
"Hmph." Jou grunted, then nodded. "I'll come back."  
  
"Excellent. You won't regret it." Pegasus beamed, clasping his hands together.  
  
Jou just quirked a brow skeptically and glanced at Seto. He stroked the soft brown hair lightly, thanking whatever good fortune he'd encountered to even have that chance, before sighing. "I should go.."  
  
Pegasus nodded. "When should we expect you again?" he asked easily, as if discussing having someone over for tea, instead of having another captive to entertain another captive. Jou shook his head in amazement silently at the man's audacity.  
  
"Tomorrow evening. After everything's calmed down."  
  
The silver-haired man nodded again, then carefully eased Seto from his shoulder, laying him down gently. "Tomorrow, then."  
  
He watched Pegasus tend to Seto, so tenderly, and felt a sting of jealousy, before he stood and nodded his goodbye, heading out again. Seto may have leaned upon him while asleep, defenses down, but he would never do that awake. It seemed that Pegasus had the better chance than he did. The thought made him sad, but he would make Seto happy, who was he to stand in his way? Regardless to what Seto thought, his happiness was more important than his own, and he didn't care if it would hurt, didn't care if he would have a broken heart.  
  
"That's what someone does, when it comes to the one they love.." he murmured to himself as he trailed back through the halls.  
  
******  
  
~End Chapter 2~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Me wa Yori oi ni Deau--More than Meets the Eye

Chapter 3

Rating: PG-13-ish

Author: Moonchild DJ

Disclaimer: Yugioh and its respective characters do not belong to me! They belong to the wonderful peoples that came up with the anime and manga, and as much as I'd love to own my favorite pairing, I don't. X3 If I did, then this wouldn't be a fan fiction, now would it? I do, however, own this story, and its plot, and I work like mad to keep it unique, so please don't steal! I don't make any money out of this, this is for the sole entertainment of me and the readers, and I return the characters back to their respective owners in semi-normal condition. XD

Author's Note: Hi there, everyone! Moonchild DJ back with a new chapter to MwYoiD! Good gods, it has been FOREVER since I updated this, and so I'm very pleased to finally have broken the block on it! I hope that you enjoy it, too, reviews and comments are an author's breath of life, after all! With that said, don't forget to review, and please enjoy!

--------

The next few days, were, to say the least, interesting. It wasn't every day one got to throw down with a slightly-cracked maniac that held people captive for bribery and the sheer fun of it. But Jou couldn't help but feel sorry for the man, in a fashion. There seemed to be something tragic to him, something that lent a reason to his desperateness, his insanity, and he wanted to find out what it was. After seeing that kinder side with Seto, he couldn't whole-heartedly agree with Yugi and the others that Pegasus was a lunatic. Slightly touched in the head, eccentric, but not completely bonkers.

So while Yugi was preparing, and the others were cheering him on, he snuck out, slipping quietly towards Pegasus' quarters. Being in a street gang and knowing how to keep quiet where it counted paid off. He managed to sneak easily past the goons guarding the hall, and pressing his ear to the door to make sure there was no noise from within, he held his breath and pushed open the door silently, creeping into the room.

The decorations of the room were fine-made and rich, something like you would expect in a museum. From the tables to the chairs to a low-backed divan before a large fireplace. Jou fought back the urge to whistle, impressed at the beauty, and careful to not crash into anything to make a sound. A cherry-oak writing desk, with an intricately-carved P on it caught his eye, and he crept forward, slowly testing the doors to it.

One opened, and within was a thick journal with a red velvet bookmark within it. He carefully lifted it out, setting it on top of the desk, and flipped it open, his eyes widening as he spied a picture stuck within the pages of a beautiful blonde woman with a sweet smile and lovely blue eyes. He picked up the picture, gazing to the smiling woman, then glanced down to the journal, reading slowly.

It then unfolded before Jou's eyes like the secretive folds of a rare flower. There were method to Pegasus' madness, after all. Cecilia. The woman who would've become Pegasus' bride, had not tragic events occurred.

Pegasus believed the Eye, the power it contained, along with technology gleaned from KaibaCorp, could bring his love back. His journal told it all. His fears, his hopes, his dreams. Everyone, it seemed, had a reason for this dueling. Yugi, for his grandfather, Seto for Mokuba, himself for Shizuka. And Pegasus for his lost love. That was the reason.

"Funny how desperation can drive a person, ne?" drawled Pegasus' voice nearby, and the blond jumped in startlement, the picture fluttering to the table as he dropped the journal--which promptly landed on his foot.

With a howl of surprise and pain, Jou hopped around, holding his foot as the silver-haired man, dressed in a sleek black robe, hair damp from his shower, eyed him in amusement and chuckled under his breath.

"It's not funny! Damn, that hurt!" the blond pouted, hobbling.

"Just cause, then, for peeking into one's private affairs." Pegasus replied as he padded forward, picking up the journal and the picture, placing them both back where they belonged and closing the door of the writing desk.

"Oh, like you don't do the same!" Jou retorted with a snort.

"That's a different kind of peeking."

"Yeah, yeah." he muttered, then grinned weakly when Pegasus crossed his arms over his chest. "Heh. You probably wanna know why I'm poking around, eh?"

"No, I can gather why. You were curious. Well, remember what they say, Jonouchi-boy. Curiosity killed the cat. Though in your case, I suppose we should make it puppy." He smirked when the blond sputtered and glared at him. "Now…what should I do with you, hmm? Should I send you off to the Shadow Realm, you could say hi to Seto, Mokuba-boy and the old man while you're there, wouldn't that be fun?"

Jou paled at his words, taking a step back as his heart lurched in fear. "I really, REALLY hope you're joking…" he muttered.

"Joking?" The one visible amber eye blinked innocently. "Now why would I do something like that? Don't you want to visit Seto?"

"Sure, but…not like that, the place gives me the heebie-jeebies."

Pegasus smirked lightly in amusement, one silver brow inching up. "I should do that…but I have a feeling Kaiba-boy wouldn't be none-too-happy with me."

"So I'm not taking a one-way-trip to the Shadow Realm?"

"Not this time, no."

He let out a sigh of relief, preferring to ignore the 'this time' part as his shoulders drooped, and he relaxed, before he eyed the silver-haired man. "Hey, look, I'm sorry I nosed in on your private life, but if you weren't so damned enigmatic, I wouldn't haveta pry."

"Ah, so it's my fault if I like to keep my private affairs private. Amusing." Pegasus drawled before he shook his head and padded to the divan, sitting down as he finger-combed the wet silver strands. "Anything else you'd like to know, before you go poking off somewhere else?"

Jou laughed nervously, watching him, before tentatively coming closer, carefully sitting down beside him after the older man chided that he didn't bite. "Why, then?" he asked softly after a moment. "Why go after Kaiba if you're so loyal to your Cecilia?"

"Dive right in, don't you, Jonouchi-boy?" Pegasus drawled idly, smiling a bit when the blond squirmed. "A heart can have room for many people. I still love Cecilia, I always will. But Kaiba-boy…he's…intriguing, I suppose you can say. He's full of so many mysteries, it's hard to not be captivated. He has so many sides to him. Tender and protective with Mokuba-boy. Cold and unrelenting as CEO of KaibaCorp. Distrustful…almost vulnerable when it comes to trusting people. And lastly, almost teasing and affectionate when he's taunting you. He has so many facets to him…like the shards of a mirror that has yet to be put back together."

"I've noticed that, too." Jou murmured softly, twining his fingers together in his lap. "It amazes me…how he can care for and protect his brother like I would Shizuka, and yet shut himself off from the rest of the world in the next breath. Sometimes I think we're so much alike…and then other times…"

"You two are generally the two sides of the same coin." Pegasus mused, causing the younger blond to blink at him curiously. "You have similar backgrounds, similar outlooks on life. It's just the face you choose to show to the world that makes you seem different. While you hide your problems behind a smile and pretend nothing's wrong so as to not alarm your friends and family, Seto's expressions are blank, and his wall is always up. You can reach out, even if you hide things and pretend to be stupid and reckless and devil-may-care, and he shuts himself off, showing none of his emotions or how vulnerable and scared he really is."

"Wow…" Jou breathed, amazed at how Pegasus had them pegged, before he made a face. "Lemme guess. You've read our minds to get all that."

"Actually, no." he murmured. "I'm just good at catching details others don't see. Partly a carry-over from my days as a painter, I suppose. Everyone wears a mask, Jonouchi-boy, that they use in face of others. Just some are more vague than most."

"Even you?" came the blond's soft question. He was certainly seeing more of this man than he thought there was.

"Even me." Pegasus replied. "None scarcely know about Cecilia, or my own private thoughts. My life does not just consist of tormenting people, playing head games, Funny Bunny, and wine." he snorted dryly with a look to Jou that made him blush sheepishly.

"Sorry…" he murmured, ducking his head.

"Quite all right. As the saying goes, 'things are not always as they seem'. And that goes for you and Seto, as well." The lone amber eye peered at him curiously through silver strands as he reached out, touching Jou's cheek lightly with the tips of his fingers. "Who would think, after all, that such rivals carry feelings for each other? That the rough, impulsive puppy loves and cares for the man he professes to despise?"

Jou squeaked in surprise when Pegasus' fingers grazed his cheek, his eyes widening at the smoothness of the long fingers before he jerked away, turning his head away slightly with a flustered blush. Now he understood what got Seto so worked up. That strange contradiction between gentleness and danger. He supposed that Pegasus had his own differing sides, as well.

" 'Course I pretend to hate him. 'Cause anything else I admit to will get Seto laughing his head off. He hates me." he muttered after a moment.

"Nonsense." Pegasus snorted after an odd glance at the blond. "Seto doesn't spend that much effort in hating someone. If he despised you so, then he wouldn't even associate with you, not go out of his way to taunt you. It's just his way of saying he likes you."

"Whatever." Jou mumbled, shrugging his shoulders non-committably. He blinked, then glanced at the older man suspiciously. "Hey…in all intents and purposes, I'm your rival for Seto's affections. Why would you try to make me feel better? That would just encourage me to go after Seto."

"I know." Pegasus replied with a grin. "But everyone loves a challenge, myself included. There's no harm in trying your very best against a rival, dueling or otherwise."

The blond glanced at him with a brow inching up into his hairline. "I guess. Hey, you said you painted? Do you do that anymore?"

Pegasus' grin wavered a little. "I haven't for a while, not since Cecilia was alive. But…I have found some inspiration to pick it up again, would you like to see?" At Jou's nod, he helped him up from the divan and led him out of the room to another that was obviously an art room, with the light pouring in from the wide bay windows and plenty of space and quiet. In the middle stood a medium-sized easel and various paints and brushes. A frame sat neatly on the easel, covered by a dropcloth that the silver-haired man shifted to, looking almost nervous.

"You understand, of course, I haven't painted for some time…" he murmured as Jou came to stand before him.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. But they say once you've done something, it's a cinch to pick up again. Go on!" he replied with a grin and a wave of his hand, finding it almost cute how the older man flushed and shifted his weight nervously like a man half his age.

"All right…" Pegasus murmured, before he reached for the dropcloth and drew it away, exposing a half-finished work done in soft, airy pastels, of Seto, reclining in a bed on his stomach, resting his cheek against his crossed arms and his eyes closed, his back and arms bare with a soft blue sheet draped over his waist.

Jou's eyes widened at the work, gasping as his cheeks flushed. He was no art critic, but the man that had captured both of their attentions was a perfect subject, and Pegasus had painted him perfectly, capturing how the light fell over his pale skin, the dark brush of his lashes against his cheeks, every curve and muscle. "Wow…" he breathed softly.

"I call it 'Dragon in Repose'." Pegasus replied softly as he gazed at the half-finished portrait, before he glanced back at the blond. "What do you think? Does it look like him?"

"It looks exactly like him. It's perfect. I'd think it WAS him, in that painting, if I didn't know better." Jou murmured reverently, then glanced back at him nervously. "It's…not him, is it? I mean, you can capture people's souls…"

Pegasus chuckled softly, shaking his head. "No, it's not him, I assure you. It doesn't work with easels. So you like it?"

"It's wonderful. You did a great job. I take it you sketched it out while he was asleep?"

"No, just from memory. From the times when he was relaxed and open."

Jou could almost hear the love and longing in his tone, and he bit his lip, realizing he did care for Seto, even if he did it in a roundabout way. It really was a toss up who loved him most. Stepping forward, the blond gazed at the portrait close up, then at Pegasus.

"You know him a lot. Maybe more than me." he replied with a small, sad smile. "If it happens…that you win his affections…you'll take care of him? An' love him like he deserves?"

The older man gazed at him, before he held out his hand in a handshake, which Jou took. "I promise. But you're not out of the running, yet, Jonouchi-boy. He's fond of you, I can tell these things. It'll be a close match."

"Yeah." Jou grinned. "It sure will."

------

But things don't turn out as one plans. What had started out as a match within a match--Yugi versus Pegasus in a duel, Jou versus Pegasus for Seto's heart--ended up in a wild toss of Shadow magic, and before Jou knew it, Pegasus had lost everything…including nearly his own life, as his Sennen Eye had been forcibly removed from him, and the last he saw was his loyal servant, Croquet, helping to carry him out of the castle.

If his influence was removed, then that meant that Seto, Mokuba and Yugi's grandfather were free. He joined Yugi and the others in the search, relieved to see Yugi reunited with Sugoroku and the Kaiba brothers back together again. But it couldn't end like that, could it? While the methods were warped, Pegasus' intentions were honorable. His lost Cecilia, his longing for Seto…it didn't seem right that Pegasus got nothing but a lot of pain.

Having snuck Pegasus' journal under his jacket, the blond stood with the others, waiting to leave Duelist Kingdom. He gazed at Seto out of the corner of his eye, smiling a little sadly. In the end…neither of them had won his heart, and Seto Kaiba remained keeper of his own heart. He wasn't devious enough to try to worm his way into the CEO's heart or try to win what Pegasus had gained. He sighed under his breath, pushing tendrils of hair from his face as the breeze kicked up, his expression pensive.

Out of the corner of his eye as well, Seto glanced at the blond. His face carefully blotted free of emotion, he gently told his brother to stay with Mutoh and the others, before he slipped quietly to the lone blond, who was a bit separate from his friends, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you intend on telling anyone of what happened here, inu, I will personally drag you through the mud." he informed him quietly. He was taken aback when the blond scowled at him, his eyes narrowed.

"What do you take me for, Kaiba?" he growled, just as quietly. "I'm not going to tarnish your name, if that's what you're afraid of! There were more important things than that!"

"Oh? Like what? Enlighten me, mutt."

"I…" Jou faltered, then looked down. "I can't. You wouldn't understand."

The brunette eyed him curiously, before he reached out and tilted up the blond's chin. "What? Did Pegasus take you into confidence or something?" He blinked at Jou when he noted the other's cheeks reddening.

"Something like that. Look, there was more to the man than what it looked like, and I…I think he got a bad hand at the end, that's all." Jou glanced up at him. "Did you…feel anything for him? He never hurt you."

Seto scowled. "He's my enemy. Yours, as well. Besides, it's none of your business, mutt!"

"It's more my business than you know." Jou murmured softly, almost too low to hear. He noticed the brunette flinch, and added quietly, "You cared for him in your own fashion, didn't you?"

"I…!" Seto sputtered, his eyes widening. Since when had the mutt gotten so good at reading him?

Jou smiled faintly. The wide eyes and slight tinge of pink at Seto's cheeks was all the answer he needed. "Are you gonna look for him? 'Cause if so…I wanna help." Maybe he lost the battle, but the least he could do was see to it that Seto was happy.

Seto gaped at him in shock, before he frowned. "Why? Why would you want to help?"

"I have my reasons. Are you gonna look for him?"

"Yes…" he replied after a long, hesitant moment, and a sigh.

"Then I'm coming with you. Two heads are better than one."

Seto smirked. "I don't know about YOUR head, though."

Predictably, Jou bristled. "Why you…" The rest of his words were lost to the sound of chopper blades slicing through the air, though Seto continued to smirk in amusement at the cute chibi-like angry, wind milling arms of the blond. So…the puppy was coming along with him. This should be interesting.

--------

End Chapter 3


End file.
